


直到我死之日爱方会弥散殆尽

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandonment, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Master/Pet, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 主人当然可以永远爱他。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki





	直到我死之日爱方会弥散殆尽

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：洛基死亡

他不再爱自己了。  
Loki可以明确地感受到，En Dwi，他的主人不再爱自己了。他在“音乐会”上摸别人的屁股，他欣赏“表演”的时间更长了。最最重要的是，他们上一次做爱是两周以前，En Dwi只是操了操他的嘴。  
En Dwi不再爱他了。当初明明说了要永远，要一直爱的。  
Loki到En Dwi面前哭闹，做着他以前最唾弃的行为。En Dwi用手擦掉Loki脸上的泪珠，轻轻吻了他的脸颊，说：“我的宠物，我对你的爱当然是永恒的，一直持续到你不再存在于世间为止。”  
Loki明白了，他明白所有前任“宠物”是如何消失的，而他也走上了无数“宠物”曾走过的路：死亡。  
“当然你可以现在离开，我便不再爱你。”  
“不，”Loki飞快地握住主人的手，好像怕主人会因此弃他而去，“求你，求你不要离开我。”除了En Dwi，除了他的主人，这世上还有谁会这般爱他；还有谁会替他擦去眼泪，还有谁会让他自由地哭泣，还有谁会一遍又一遍地告诉Loki：你本来的样子最美？  
Odin是欺世盗名的骗子，Thor是鲁莽冲动的愚者，他们与宽慰毫无关系。而Frigga，她早已死去。或许Loki在死后，可以与他的母亲重逢。  
“你确定吗，甜心？”他的主人以双手环绕住Loki的脖子，可Loki没有感到任何恐惧，只有归属感带来的安心。  
“主人，求你永远爱我。爱我，直到我死去那日，求你对我的爱亘古不变，求你让我成为你的唯一。”  
En Dwi搂着Loki的腰，收紧了手。Loki就此陷入了永远的黑暗，与永远的爱。


End file.
